<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I loved you and you left. by WoahNiceCock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558226">I loved you and you left.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahNiceCock/pseuds/WoahNiceCock'>WoahNiceCock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Transgender, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahNiceCock/pseuds/WoahNiceCock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be trigger warnings in bold before the post!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be trigger warnings in bold before the post!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The current time was 5 AM. Zagreus had awaken in his dorm room rubbing his eyes as he looked over at his phone to get the time, looking at the lit screen he wondered in his head about why he still had his ex and him as his lock screen “maybe I should change it..” the male had mumbled, turning off the phone deciding not too as he sat up and turned his LED lights on to an orange-red color. The male ruffled with his charcoal black hair as he was getting up from the bed to get ready for the day, he had grabbed the blanket from his bed to cover the full length mirror so he could not see the body he hated the most. Taking off his pajamas he just covered his chest with his arms as he went to the closet to grab his red binder he had gotten from his friend after he had came out as trans, which is why he had broken up with his ex girlfriend, Megaera, when he came out there was a 50/50 split between supporters and non supporters. Unsurprisingly, his father was not accepting of the fact that his child is transgender which made him kick out Zagreus when he was in middle school. But, his friends and his mother had been accepting, Him and Megaera continued to "date" all the way up to their first year of college so Meg can hide the fact that she's lesbian from her parents who accepted her when she came out but was confused on why she was dating Zagreus. Putting the binder on, he sighed looking down and back ahead of him to grab a shirt from the closet in front of him. After he had gotten ready, he walked outside of the dorm room where his childhood friends and Megaera's girlfriend was outside waiting for him, Thanatos just shook his head "You're such an idiot..." he mumbled looking at Megaera who was laughing with her girlfriend, Zagreus confused whispered to Hypnos who was barely awake "why are they laughing..?" He asked, Hypnos answered with a "Ooohh I don't know." he said as he fell asleep on his brothers shoulder, The taller male with platinum blonde hair just picked up Hypnos over the shoulder before walking away from the group only to be followed by Zagreus who had the same class in the morning as Thanatos "I've always wondered why Hypnos is always falling asleep. Does he not sleep at night?" the male had asked looking up at Thanatos who was slightly taller than him but not too much taller, Thanatos had responded with "I'm not explaining to you, maybe you should ask Hypnos when he awakes." before walking more ahead of Zagreus.</p>
<p>Getting to the classroom about 5 minutes late was not a worry for Zagreus, But for Thanatos it was a big deal meaning that he would be pissed off for the rest of the morning or the rest of the day, But Zagreus would not care if he was late, as long as he gets his work done he is carefree of anything and everything around him, But Hypnos on the other hand just slept half the class, did some work, and went back to sleep, which was a everyday thing so the teacher just don't bother to do anything about it anymore. After the first class period, Zagreus went to the bathroom to prepare himself for his next class, he hated this class, it was the only class he seems to fail every year because of the teacher never explaining what to do. she will just get right to the point and not answer any questions, After getting ready, Zagreus just walked to the class with his backpack in hand, He got to the classroom and just sat down at his desk and put his head down like he did any other time in that class. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school ended, Zagreus and his group of friends had gone to the café nearby. Getting there, Thanatos held the door open for his friends. Megaera and Hypnos went to find a table for the group, Zagreus and Thanatos went to the line to order what the group and their selves wanted. When they got to the cash register, Thanatos went to an empty one, Zagreus went to the one he was waiting for, Behind the cash register stood a scrawny, goth pale person whose name tag on their apron read 'Vick', Zagreus had pulled his phone out to order what he and Megaera wanted, Vick just nodded as he put the order into the system and ringing up the price he said “Your total is 15.99”, Zagreus just nodded pulling out the card Meg had given him to pay, he paid, after paying her walked to the waiting line for his order. Thanatos on the other hand was arguing with a cashier named Kara, The reasoning for the argument was Thanatos saying that caramel with coffee was gross when he read out Hypnos's order. Zagreus just watched the argument from afar, he let out a sigh as he just shook his head before looking at the female who was giving him the order for him and Meg, He took it from her hands before thanking her and walking back to the table. Thanatos soon returned to the table with him and his twins order “She was so annoying.” he had muttered before taking a sip of his coffee, Hypnos just looked at his twin and blinked “I'm tired..” he said, taking a bite of the muffin Thanatos got him, Thanatos sighed “If you're tired, don't eat you will end up choking to death.” he said shaking his head while Meg and Zagreus were just laughing at something Meg's girlfriend had sent her. After they all finished their food, they all went back to their separate dorm, for the night, Zagreus just flopped in his bed looking at his phone before shaking his head to get the hair out of his face "He takes forever to answer..." he grumbled about how thanatos never answers his phone fast enough, Zagreus had sent the male a picture of a shaved cat and a message after it that said 'Pur.' After what it seemed to be hours, which was like 25 minutes, Thanatos answered with a "What the actual fuck Zagreus, Like seriously, Shouldn't you be studying?" This caused Zagreus to just leave him on read, fanboy a bit over him answering, then realizing that he should be studying, rolling off the bed, Zagreus just sighed and went to his desk where he put his bag for school and pulled out a book for his notes from the classes he had to study for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who am i to judge?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Zagreus, whose been up all night studying had called Thanatos to come over as he felt like he would not be able to focus on his studying, bad idea seeing as they both like eachother. When Thanatos came into the room, having a key, he saw Zagreus, at the desk crying as he was getting frustrated over the homework, The male walked to his friend and sat next to him “hey..come on zag it’s alright” he said as he rubbed his back “come on, sit up” he sighed, Zagreus sat up and looked at Thanatos “Why can’t I be smart like everyone else..maybe if i just gave up, and died i would ya know..not be a burden?” He said in a serious tone that had shocked the male with gray hair. Zagreus just sighed “ya know what..never mind, I shouldn’t have told you..” He said, looking away from the darker male, Thanatos quickly turned his face towards him and stared into the males dual colored eyes before whisper yelling at him “You’re too fucking amazing and beautiful to think like this, Zagreus, Just looked at Thanatos in the eyes, and nodded “Yeah..I guess I am..”   The male said nodded, Placing his forehead against the other males forehead before planting a peck on his nose. Thanatos gulped, his face turning red as he went to give
Zagreus a peck on the lips before sitting back “shit, sorry Zagreus, I should go..!” He said, getting up. Zagreus looked up and quickly went to him and hugged him from behind “Than wait..!” He said “Is there something you wanted to say to me..?” He asked the male who just nodded "I....yeah but I think I won't.." He said before looking down at Zagreus who was about two inches shorter then him “I have work to do..But i guess i can skip to stay with you.” Thanatos just sighed picking up Zagreus and hugging him, Zagreus just sighed as he hugged Thanatos back. The two stood there for a bit until Thanatos just sighed and looked at Zagreus “Hey..Zag, I know its crazy but what if we became boyfriends..I mean I dont know how you feel, if you deny just..promise we are still friends?” He said, a face of worry was on his face as Zagreus just nodded “Sounds like a good idea than..” he said, planting a peck on Thanatos’s cheek as the other males cheeks turnt a bright red, the two just stood there for hours until they got tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The bed was warm..it was also comfortable for the two men who were making out, Thanatos was holding onto Zagreus as the other male was had wrapped his around Thanatos neck. Before all of this happened the two were just holding each other in the middle of Zagreus’s room. “Hey Zagreus is what we are doing..okay? With you i mean, I don't want to do something you wouldn’t want to do.” Thanatos had asked, Zagreus just looked up at him “Yeah, it is!! We both want this right? Then its okay!” He said with a smile. Thanatos nodded, he kissed Zagreus on the cheek, the cheek kisses soon turned into neck kisses as Thanatos left hickeys on the male with black hair. Soon, Thanatos started to move and take off Zagreus shirt slowly. He looked down at Zagreus with a smile on his face, Zagreus was blushing a bright red and trying to hide his face as he was embarrassed, this was his first time someone had ever touched him like this, He wouldn’t be surprise if Thanatos had done this before seeing as he was a very handsome person. Thanatos was looking at Zagreus for a few minutes before looking at his beautiful body, he smiled “Your so beautiful..” he whispered to Zagreus who immediately shook his head in disagreement.Thanatos sighed as he rubbed one of Zagreus already hard nipples, he blushed  as he saw him bite his lip so he could be quiet “hey..i wanna hear you zag..please?” Thanatos asked, Zagreus nodded as he stopped biting his lip and let out soft moans as Thanatos rubbed his nipples. A few minutes pass by, Thanatos was already helping Zagreus who was struggling to get his pants off, They got the pants off and threw them to the side as Zagreus looked down at Thanatos’s crotch with a dark blush across his face, He slowly pulled Thanatos’s boxers down while looking away, Thanatos looked at Zagreus with a confused looked and just shrugged as  Zagreus put his mouth over the tip of the others pp went down, bopping his head slowly as he got his warm saliva all over it. Thanatos bit his lip in pleasure, he elevated himself with his elbows so he could watch Zagreus, The other male continued what he was doing as he slid his own pants off, he sat up and wiped his mouth since there was some saliva on his mouth, Thanatos looked Zagreus “I dont know what to do next..” he said, Zagreus looked at Thanatos “Same..” he said just admiring the male infront of him, Zagreus thought for a moment before saying “Im getting on all fours, is that alright..?” He asked Thanatos, Thanatos had nodded as Zagreus got onto all fours, Thanatos looked at him blushing before getting onto his knees “So..what do i do?” He asked, Zagreus looked at Thanatos “Put it in? I dont know” He answered, Thanatos nodded and got closer, he slowly inserted his pp into Zagreus. The male had buried his head into the blanket as Thanatos thrusted his hips slowly, Zagreus gripped the blankets before arching his back. Thanatos just looked down at him and picked up the pace as his face turned to a dark red. A whole 30 minutes go by, Zagreus was already breathing heavily as Thanatos pulled out and looked down at him “that..was nice, are you satisfied?” He asked him, Zagreus nodded, sitting up as Thanatos bent down closer to him and gave him a peck on the forehead before grabbing his boxers and putting them on. He laid down next to Zagreus who was putting his shirt and boxers back on. The two had fallen asleep quickly after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>